Lucius Malfoy
|marital=Married |title=*Hogwarts Governor (formerly) * *Azkaban inmate (formerly) *Death Eater |species= |gender=Male |hair=Blonde |eyes=Grey |skin=Pale |family=*Armand Malfoy (ancestor) *Lucius Malfoy I (ancestor) *Brutus Malfoy (ancestor) *Abraxas Malfoy (father) *Mistral Fontayne (sister) *Narcissa Black (wife) *Vesta Malfoy (daughter) *Lyra Malfoy (daughter) *Draco Malfoy (son) *Soren Malfoy (grandson) *Svetlana Osdenage (granddaughter) *Scorpius Malfoy (grandson) *Liberty Malfoy (granddaughter) *Belle Malfoy (granddaughter) *Tempest Lovegood (niece) *Luna Lovegood (niece) *Mardon Fontayne VI (nephew) *Druella Black (née Rosier) (mother-in-law) *Cygnus Black III (father-in-law) *Bellatrix Black (sister-in-law) *Mirianda Maburdan (niece) *Falin Snape (nephew) *Illumine Annyver (niece) *Andromeda Tonks (sister-in-law) * (brother-in-law) *Nymphadora Tonks (niece) |boggart=Lord Voldemort |wand=18", elm, dragon heartstring (formerly) |job=* of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (?-1993) * official (?-1996) *Apothecary |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Ministry of Magic (formerly) *Death Eaters (defected) *Malfoy Family *Malfoy Apothecary * *Slytherin }} Lucius Malfoy II (b. 1954) was a pure-blood wizard, and son of , husband of Narcissa Black and the father of Draco and Lyra Malfoy. Lucius was educated at Hogwarts, where he was a prefect in Slytherin House. As an adult, Lucius was an aristocratic wizard and head of the Malfoy Family, believing strongly in notions of blood purity and the superiority of pure-blood wizards. He joined the Death Eaters, who shared his views on blood purity, and participated in the First Wizarding War. After Lord Voldemort's first defeat, Lucius managed to avoid imprisonment by claiming that he had been acting under the Imperius Curse. He and his family remained members of the social elite, though Lucius continued to demonstrate his prejudice. He attempted to sabotage Arthur Weasley's career by slipping Arthur's daughter an old school diary of Tom Riddle's, opening the Chamber of Secrets in 1992, and in 1994, he participated in the humiliation of a Muggle family after the Quidditch World Cup. When Voldemort returned, Lucius once again served him as a Death Eater, leading the efforts to obtain the prophecy Voldemort sought. In the battle that ensued, the prophecy was destroyed, and Lucius and his comrades were imprisoned in Azkaban in 1996. Although Voldemort broke them out of prison in 1997, he was displeased with Lucius for his failure and treated the Malfoys with disdain. Lucius and his family defected at the end of the Second Wizarding War and were thus pardoned for their crimes after Voldemort's final defeat. He and Narcissa later had a grandson, Scorpius Malfoy, after Draco married Astoria Greengrass. Biography In 1977, Narcissa gave birth to their first child, Lyra Malfoy. Lyra, however, was a squib and a disgrace to the family, much like Lucius' sister, Mistral. Wanting to avoid the disgrace of having a squib in the family, Lucius dumped the child with his sister in 1980, after their magical son Draco was born. At one point in his early life, Lucius and his sister Mistral had developed somewhat of an incestuous relationship, and from this, a child was born. Appearances *The Boy No One Knew **Year 1: Chapter 1 **Year 1: Chapter 5 - Looking for Trouble **Year 1: Chapter 10 - Angels and Demons **Year 1: Chapter 12 - Laughter, Tears and Moments of Bonding **Year 2: Chapter 1 - Summer's Finally Over **Summer Break: Chapter 1 - Teacher **Summer Break: Chapter 3 - The Painful Truth *Evil Little Follower **Chapter 1 - A Child Called Evil **Chapter 2 - Born to be Used **Chapter 3 - Brilliant Peace; Leaving *Dark Paradise **Christmas Break: Chapter 3 - Unwanted Guests Notes All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew, Evil Little Follower and Dark Paradise. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were taken from the Harry Potter movies. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Malfoy Family Category:Pureblood Category:Slug Club Category:Death Eaters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Malfoy Apothecary Category:House of Black Category:Hogwarts Category:Male Category:Hellspawn Category:Hellion